Battledale Enforcer Golem
The enforcer golem was constructed for the explicit purpose of defending Ulindon and keeping the peace. Once the warforged were completed, the enforcer golem became obsolete and was sent to the ruins of the city beneath to protect it and the vault within. Battledale Enforcer Golem CR 15 Neutral Large construct Init -1; Senses darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision; Perception +0 Defense AC 36, touch 8, flat-footed 30 (10 + 1 dex + 4 shield + 22 natural – 1 size) hp 140 (20d10+30) Fort +6, Ref +7, Will +6 DR 15/adamantine; Special: Shield wall; Immune construct traits, magic Offense Speed 30 ft. Melee sword arm +31/+26/+21/+16 (2d8+18/17–20) Ranged net +20 Space 10 ft.; Reach 10 ft. Special Attacks breath weapon, perfect strike Statistics Str 34, Dex 12, Con —, Int —, Wis 11, Cha 1 Base Atk +20; CMB +33; CMD 44 Special Abilities Shield Wall (Su) An enforcer golem can, as a standard action, extend his shield into a wall on one facing of its choosing. This wall acts like a wall of iron with a CL 15. While the shield is extended the golem gains full cover from the other side of its shield. It can attack all squares within its range except those squares directly on the other side of the shield wall. It also does not gain its shield bonus to AC when being attacked from other squares. A group of enforcer golems can combines their shields together to make a larger shield wall, interconnecting them so that nothing can get by. Treat this as one wall with a CL = 15 + 2 for each additional golem beyond the first. Capture An enforcer golem has a build in net launcher in its shield that shoots a mithral net at an opponent within 20'. This net has a line attacked to the shield which it can use to retract the net, either to re-store it, or to pull its opponent. If a opponent is entangled by the net it can retract the net, pulling the opponent, by succeeding in an opposed Strength check. Each check pulls the capture opponent 10' closer. If the entangled opponent is in an adjacent square, if the opposed strength check succeeds, the opponent is pulled to the shield and is considered grappled. The golem then gets a free grapple check, if successful, the opponent is pinned against the shield, at which point the enforcer returns to opponent to a holding cell. While an opponent is entangled, the golem cannot gain its shield bonus to AC, but if the shield was already extend with the shield wall ability, it remains extended. If the opponent is grappled or pinned, the golem cannot use the shield for any purpose other than carrying the opponent. If the net misses its target, it can retract the net back into its shield. This takes a full round during which the golem does not get its shield bonus to AC. Once retracted, the mechanism takes 1d4 rounds to reset and fold the net in order for the golem to be able to shoot the net again. While the mechanism is being reset, he is able to use the shield normally. During this entire time of retraction and resetting, the golem can fight normally. Immunity to Magic (Ex) An enforcer golem is immune to spells or spell-like abilities that allow spell resistance. Certain spells and effects function differently against it, as noted below. *A magical attack that deals electricity damage slows an enforcer golem (as the slow spell) for 3 rounds, with no saving throw. *A magical attack that deals fire damage breaks any slow effect on the golem and heals 1 point of damage for each 3 points of damage the attack would otherwise deal. If the amount of healing would cause the golem to exceed its full normal hit points, it gains any excess as temporary hit points. An iron golem gets no saving throw against fire effects. *An enforcer golem is affected normally by rust attacks, such as those of a rust monster or a rusting grasp spell.. Perfect Strike (Ex) An enforcer golem inflicts one and a half times its Strength modifier and threatens a critical hit on a 17–20 with its sword attacks.